Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Jessica needs to master at least $154$ songs. Jessica has already mastered $28$ songs. If Jessica can master $5$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Jessica will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Jessica Needs to have at least $154$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 154$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 154$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 5 + 28 \geq 154$ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 154 - 28 $ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 126 $ $x \geq \dfrac{126}{5} \approx 25.20$ Since we only care about whole months that Jessica has spent working, we round $25.20$ up to $26$ Jessica must work for at least 26 months.